The world of warriors madness
by TheCrazyMarshmellow
Summary: First it was just a simple prank.A hot pink mustache drawn on Bramblestar.But what if it is permanent?Amberkit is missing,Cherrypaw has a cellphone,starclan has compawters,and skyclan tracks down the other clans with new battle devices.A random reporter called Hunny is reporting live,on The World of Warriors Madness.Updates on Fridays and Saturdays.Taking requests here!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

One morning in the thunderclan camp….

"Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar called. His eyes searched the camp for his deputy. The ginger she-cat padded by. "Oh, hi Bramblestar. How-" She burst into giggles. "How are you today,_ sir_?"

Bramblestar was twitching with irritation. "How could you do this to me?!" He practically screamed, pointing to a hot pink mustache that had been drawn on his face. "You humiliated me in front of everyone!" Heads turned toward the Thunderclan leader. Cloudtail was paused in mid-bite. Jayfeather was poised as if counting herbs. Leafpool was laughing hysterically, and so was Squirrelflight. Both of them were trying to hold the other up, but failing.

At that exact moment, Cherrypaw bounded up to highledge. "Shadowclan says they need more territory! They're going to announce it tomorrow at the gathering!" She panted. "How do you know all this, Cherrypaw?" Bramblestar asked suspiciously.

The ginger apprentice held up a strange looking device. "Blackstar texted me." She replied innocently. Brightheart ran out of the nursery screaming. "Amberkit is missing!" All she could do was run around in circles while the others got in a helicopter and searched for Amberkit.

Sorreltail was asleep in the great oak, and Cinderheart was moaning something about how Lionblaze didn't love her while hiccupping. The clan was in chaos. Bramblestar was still yelling at Leafpool and Squirrelflight, Jayfeather was busy dumping his stick on video chat, and Ivypool was watching the lyric video to Let It Go over and over. (If you don't know, it's from Frozen.)

Daisy was busy emailing her friends from Riverclan, Spiderleg had an interview with a loner called Hunny, and Thornclaw was helping Molepaw down from the roof of the apprentices' den. "Come on," He was yelling. "It's not _that_ high!" Berrynose and Poppyfrost were pacing behind Thornclaw, fretting and saying that their poor little baby was afraid of heights.

Meanwhile, Firestar looked down from starclan at his broken clan. "Thunderclan is not as it used to be…" He sighed. "No, but neither is starclan!" A soft voice mewed. Firestar turned to see his mate, Sandstorm, behind him. She smiled and said, "Come on, let's go battle Bluestar at solitaire on our compawters."

Without a word, the two bounded away to where Bluestar was sitting, a grin on her face. "Yes!" She shrieked. "Take that Whitestorm!"


	2. Chapter 2

Evening in the thunderclan camp….

Now you would think that everything would've calmed down now right? Maybe so with the other clans, but not with Thunderclan. Brackenfur and Poppyfrost were _still_ trying to get a drunk Sorreltail down from the great oak, Spiderleg was shouting about how he was rich and famous because of _one_ interview, and Cinderheart was delusional because of her broken heart, and seeing Lionblaze instead of the other cats she was looking at.

You would think that Jayfeather would be grumpy, but he recently found a cat called Half-moon and was now dating her. Amberkit had been found covered in honey and surrounded by bees, and Brightheart was whisking him off to Jayfeather.

Bramblestar was still trying to remove the permanent hot pink mustache from his fur by using the basic "Soap and water". I can tell you one thing. It was NOT working. Berrynose had grounded Molepaw from adventures in the forest, and was talking to Cherrypaw about school, and how not to be bullied.

Squirrelflight was lying on a thick oak branch that hung above the warriors' den, refusing to come down for anyone. Tigerstar walked through the entrance as if it didn't matter that he was a dead evil cat from seasons ago. Leafpool was sitting at the Windclan border, just staring off into the distance.

Once again, thunderclan was a disaster. A kittypet called Panda, (Black and white tom with green eyes), was following a rouge called Taffy, (Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes), around the camp, insisting he became the owner at Burger King.

Meanwhile in starclan….

"Isn't this fun?" Sandstorm meowed. The once depressed Firestar was too engaged in the fun of Mahjong Titans that he could do nothing but smile in response. Bluestar was still beating the heck out of Whitestorm in Solitaire, calling him a wimpy loser. Snowfur padded up to her sister. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" She mewed.

Bluestar looked up at Snowfur. "Pfft, no." The sisters glanced at Whitestorm who was burying his head in a pillow and sobbing. Snowfur smiled evilly at Bluestar. "Don't stop until he gives up his secret stash of milk chocolate, I know he has one!"

Bluestar chuckled. "No worries, I won't stop 'til I'm the CHAMP-I-ON!" And she didn't. Seriously. Whitestorm is_ still _moping about because he lost to his aunt. Me? I definitely think he's making a big deal out of nothing. Oh, my name is Hunny by the way, and I am reporting live on the clans. I show more news on Fridays and Saturdays, so catch you next week, folks!


	3. Chapter 3

I am Hunny, reporting live on the WARRIORS WORLD of MADNESS. Let's take a look at Starclan now, shall we? XD

Mosskit had picked up winning solitaire from his mother, and was now beating Stonefur, Oakheart, and Ferncloud at it. Hollyleaf was busy yelling at Ashfur for some odd reason, and Tigerstar was barging into the starclan camp, teasing Molekit, and stealing Longtail's lollypops.

Flametail was darting in and out of a bush, trying to scare Russetfur and Honeyfern, Swiftpaw was doing a jig on a tree stump stage while eating mushrooms, and Hawkfrost had come pleading to Firestar that he was a better cat now, and then snatched away the former thunderclan leader's compawter.

Now sandstorm was trying to comfort Firestar, who was having a breakdown, Swiftpaw had fallen and hit his head, Longtail whipped Tigerstar out of the camp and away to the dark forest, and Russetfur was scaring the fur off of Flametail, who was now begging for mercy.

Mosskit and Bluestar were the champions of solitaire, Stonefur was roasting marsh mellows over a campfire, Silverstream was singing for American idol, Oakheart and Crookedstar were playing Mutant Genetic Gladiators on facebook, and Feathertail was feeding her hamster, Cottonball, cut up carrots and lettuce while Brindleface wrinkled her nose. "Ugh," She mewed. "Twoleg slop."

Feathertail looked hurt, and mewed, "I've been looking after it for Brook ever since it died. So there, Prickleface!" Brindleface was infuriated. "NEVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN! EVER!" she began chasing Feathertail around the starclan camp while Ferncloud just looked on in amusement. "Bluestar, get some popcorn and join me!" The grey she-cat meowed. "Why don't you get it, and I'll come over." Ferncloud rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up! It's getting to the good part!"

"Okay, okay!" Bluestar came running over with a bowl of popcorn, and the two she-cats watched as Brindleface held Feathertail down to the dirt floor, and Feathertail slithered out of her grasp. "It pays off to be a Riverclan cat." She mewed, smirking. "Your pelt is always slippery."

Brindleface also smirked. "If only you were a Windclan cat." She snarled. "Because then you would have a better chance out-running me." And again Brindleface began chasing Feathertail, while Ferncloud and Bluestar laughed, and laughed, and couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
